A Matter of We
by chieripot
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! Misao/Soujiro. The paths of the Weasel and the Tenken cross ... And they share noodles under the rain ... Read & Review, Please ^__^ Arigatou!
1. Prelude 1 The contract

A Matter of We  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
They are mine. ^_^ I lent them to Watsuki-sensei. Ya...he gave the manga/anime the title: Rurouni Kenshin, nice, ne? Nice job, but they are mine (nahhh...you know the truth, so don't sue me).  
  
Notes: title to be changed, as actual fanfic starts ... just trying...  
  
**********  
  
Katia: *rummages her huge box of anime plushies for a Soujiro and Misao one. Grabs the remaining Soujiro plushie (the other is sleeping under the sheets of her bed XD heheh), gives it a quick kiss, and takes out a Misao plushie. They turn into a real Soujiro and Misao.  
  
"Go you two, it's showtime!!" *gently pushes them into stage*  
  
Misao: "Wait!! You made a mistake. Where is Aoshi-sama??!! I only signed the contract because I saw Aoshi-sama's name on it. So, no way! I'm not going out. You are a liar!!"  
  
Katia: "Maa maa, Misao, calm down. See, *takes out the contract and points to Aoshi's role* I'm not a liar."  
  
-- name: Shinomori Aoshi; role: None. 'Backstage work' with the Director a.k.a Katia. --  
  
Soujiro: "Ne, Katia, exactly what is 'backstage work'? I wonder if it is what we d.." *is cut short by an unexpected rice ball Katia thrusts into his mouth*  
  
-- Aoshi steps in --  
  
Misao and Aoshi: "..."  
  
Katia: *smiles nervously* Hehehe...! I heard Soujiro's stomach growl so ..hehe.. I thought: 'hey, if Sou-chan's hungry why not give him one of my rice balls' ... heh"  
  
Aoshi: "..."  
  
Misao: *sweat drop*  
  
Soujiro: *gulps down the rice ball* Delicious! It was the tastiest rice ball I've ever eaten. *smiles sweetly* Arigato, Katia-chan.  
  
Misao and Aoshi: *sweat drop* Baka.  
  
Katia: "heh! Thanks, Sou-chan. It was nothing, really. Here. *hands Soujiro more rice balls and glances at her watch* Oh my! It's already late. The audience is waiting. Go Sou-chan, Misao-chan, and conquer'em all!!" (more than you already have, that is)  
  
Misao: "Demo..*notices Aoshi* Aoshi-sama...It's not fair!!!!"  
  
Aoshi: "Misao..."  
  
Katia, Soujiro, and Misao: *watch an Aoshi deep in thought, attentive to what he has to say**  
  
-- minutes pass --  
  
Misao: "Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Aoshi: "Misao ... you signed the contract, didn't you?"  
  
Katia: *hands Aoshi the contract*  
  
Soujiro: *smiles*  
  
Misao: "Demo...! Katia tricked me!"  
  
Katia: "Huh? I'm not the one they call 'weasel girl' or 'fox woman' (Megumi: "ohohoho!") *grabs Megumi and tosses her back into the box* Now, am I?" *grins mischievously*  
  
Aoshi: "Misao ... As a member of the Oniwabanshu, and present okashira, you must behave properly and with honor. You must fulfill the contract you signed."  
  
Misao: *is being a torture to the ears of people in a 10 mile radius* "I won't do it! No way! No fair! I thought this was a Misao/Aoshi fanfic!"  
  
Katia: "Shh, Misao, calm down. Be a good girl. See, I will take *proper* care of Aoshi while you are on stage. You may have Aoshi later on. Believe me, Sou-chan will suffice ... more than you think." *winks at Soujiro*  
  
Aoshi: "..."  
  
Soujiro: *smiles innocently*  
  
Misao: "Really?? Promised?" *makes puppy eyes"  
  
Katia: "Promised, Misao. *smiles* "I will share these bishounen with you. After all, you are my fave female character in Rurouni Kenshin, *pats Misao* (makes notes: kill the dumb of Kaoru)  
  
Soujiro: "heheh. Are we the bishounen? Shareable." *smiles cheerily*  
  
Aoshi: "..."  
  
Katia: *gently pushes them into stage, again*  
  
Misao: "Arigato, Katia-chan! You are the best!!!"  
  
Soujiro: "waves"  
  
-- Misao and Soujiro on stage. Aoshi starts following Katia cautiously, but is soon dragged backstage. Katia grins. --  
  
TBC --- this silly prelude, lol TBS ( 'S' stands for started, lol ) --- the fanfic  
  
**********  
  
If you review...no flames, please. They depress me. *is highly allergic to flames* Kaoru-fans,(man...there are?) gomen, I just err...don't like her that much?...what can I say? I hate her! *grabs Kenshin and uses him as a shield*  
  
Ja-ne! ^_^ 


	2. Prelude 2 Akabeko Vs Aoiya, Teafight!

A Matter of We  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
You know the disclaimer. Let's save me that.  
  
Thanks for your review Shuro and lil azn mystikal girl. Here, Aoshi will give you a kiss. ^_^  
  
Notes: title to be changed, as actual fanfic starts ... just trying...again  
  
**********  
  
~°~ °~ Backstage ~°~ °~  
  
Katia: "Make yourself comfortable, Aoshi. Here *hands him a cup of tea from the Aoiya* take this--"  
  
Tae (appearing out of the blue): "Konnichiwa, Aoshi-san." *smiles and bows*  
  
Aoshi: *looks up and bows his head in acknowledgement* "Konnichiwa." (attention back to his tea and meditation)  
  
Tae: (turning to Katia) *glares...looks unusually threatening, dish tray raised* "Anime no Miko-sama! If I'm not mistaken -and I am *makes emphasis* NOT-, you said that the Akabeko was to be the official restaurant for this fanfic. Why are you giving Aoshi-san tea from the Aoiya?!!"  
  
Katia: (being caught) "Tae?! *stirs nervously* You ain't suppose to be here yet." 'Who the hell took Tae out of my anime plushie box? I'll find out later.' *puts her hands on Tae's shoulders leading her out* "Tae, this is Aoshi. Remember? He lives at the Aoiya and drinks their tea EVERY single day of the year, so uhh ... he's kinda accustomed to it ... err... it's like an habit, tradition, you know ... hehehe" *laughs nervously* "And it wouldn't be nice if I deny Aoshi one of his few pleasures in live. Now, would it?"  
  
Tae: (slightly touched) "err...no..I didn't mean it like that. Not at all." (back somewhat to normal-self)  
  
Aoshi: *sips his tea happily?* "The best." (referring to the tea)  
  
Tae: (owner of the Akabeko and businesswoman side takes over her normal- cheery-self) Demo! That's. NOT. The. Point. Now. Anime no Miko-sama! You should already know that tea from the Akabeko is the best of the best -- "  
  
Aoshi: *raises one eyebrow*  
  
Tae: "-- and that this *picks up the teapot and pours the liquid on the floor* liquid the Aoiya dares to call tea, is a --"  
  
Katia: (sweating blood) "Ssshhhhh.... *looks around as if searching for something or someone* Stop, Tae! Otherwise --"  
  
Too late.  
  
Tae: *screams exploding* "--is a SECOND-RATE CHEAPPIE beverage!!!"  
  
Two figures in legs-revealing ninja outfits appear in scene as if summoned by the directed insult. Both noticeable more than upset. Both enraged.  
  
Katia: "Oh, my god! I suspected this. Okon, Omasu, as I told Tae, you ain't suppose to be here. 'Again, who the hell took'em out?!!' "  
  
Okon and Omasu: (ignoring Katia and staring daggers at a tea-berserk Tae) "Dare repeat that, you dummy weird Akabeko waitress!"  
  
Tae: "Which part, slut-looking women? *points to their indecently uncovered legs* That the Akabeko is the best or that your Aoiya 'tea' is a second- rate cheappie and awful excuse for tea! By the way, I AM the owner!"  
  
Certain red-haired swordsman materializes and sits next to Aoshi.  
  
Katia: *notices Kenshin* 'Great!! Now Kenshin! (not that I mind the view though ^_~ ) This is just SO great! Wait 'til I put my hands on you, anime plushie releaser. Arghh!! '  
  
Kenshin: "Aoshi-san --"  
  
Aoshi: "Battousai ..."  
  
Kenshin: "So you like to drink a 'second-rate cheappie and awful excuse for tea', ne? ^_^x "  
  
Aoshi: -.-' *sweat drops*  
  
Omasu hits Kenshin on the head *hard* with a big mace (from a private collection) Filia (Slayers Try) hands her.  
  
Kenshin: "Oroo..." @ . @ x  
  
Katia: "Filia??!! Great! Wait! Filia? That means ... Oh no... Xelloss!! Xelloss, you 'sore wa himitsu desu' *cute* (huh?? wait! this is not the time to think of that! *hits herself*) trickster, come out where I can see you!!!"  
  
Aoshi: "I sense a presence ... an evil chi."  
  
Tae, Okon, Omasu: *eyes wide, and finally, mouths shut!!*  
  
Xelloss appears behind Filia.  
  
Okon and Omasu: "Handsome!"  
  
Xelloss casts them one of his trademark sexy yet innocent? and cheery smiles. (A/N: I just love Xelloss, don't you? ^_^ )  
  
Okon and Omasu: "Sexy, but too innocent (lol, this prove they don't know each others...duhh!! obviously! it's RK Vs. Slayers...duh!!). I like him, but Hiko-sensei is THE MAN." *eyes replaced by popping hearts*  
  
~°~ °~ certain cabin in the hills, Kyoto ~°~ °~  
  
Hiko: "Aaaachoo! *sneezes* What's my baka-deshi up to now? *gulps down his tenth sake bottle in the day* I just finished making this jumbo- sized pail for him to look for water when he comes visit me again. Not that I want though. I just have the feeling he will."  
  
~°~ °~ back to the studio ... backstage ~°~ °~  
  
Xelloss: "Nice bow, Filia-chan. Pink is not my color but I can stand it." *smirks*  
  
Filia's tail had popped out her pink dress. Tae, Okon and Omasu gasp. Aoshi glances. Filia blushes furiosuly. Embarrassed, she pulls down her skirt taking care to cover her rebellious tail.  
  
Filia: *turns around and yells so loud the whole scenario shakes* "Mazoku!!!! You low life!! You killed my race mercilessly. *takes out her improved super-sized and recently shined mace labeled 'exclusively to hit the Mazoku' aiming to Xelloss head* Assassin!!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes pop open. His eyebrows twitch and his violet eyes gleam dangerously. Filia had unknowingly awaken the dormant Battousai.  
  
Aoshi: "Battousai.."  
  
The rest except Katia hides (A/N: This is one of the priviledges for being the sole director of the whole silly stuff. ^_^ ). Katia grabs her pencil case, takes out the magic eraser, and rubs away Kenshin's name on the manuscript. Battousai dissapears to the relief of everyone. Aoshi goes back to tea-sipping and meditation while the rest make a recall of the events. Filia recovers first as Xelloss is distracted thinking seriously about recruiting Kenshin ... ahem ... Battousai, as a mazoku. Filia's mace misses Xelloss' head for milimeters. Xelloss IS Xelloss!  
  
Okon: "How could you call us sluts??!!"  
  
Omasu: "Just because we've got our nicely shapped legs exposed doesn't mean we want to!! *Xelloss raises an eyebrow* er...well, we do like it, but --"  
  
Katia: "--that's not the point?"  
  
Okon and Omasu: "Yes!!" *assert promptly*  
  
Tae and Filia: *sweat drop*  
  
Filia: "Anyways, Okon-san, Omasu-san, I DO think your ninja outfits are a little bit --"  
  
Tae. *disagrees* "I would say 'a big deal'  
  
Filia: "-- are a big deal revelatory! And that's not good seen for ladies."  
  
Xelloss: *eyeing Okon and Omasu* "I don't mind the look." *smiles* "Not at all."  
  
Okon and Omasu blush bright crimson under Xelloss scrutinity. Filia fumes and Tae shrugs.  
  
Xelloss: "And who are you to teach decency, Filia-chan? I can see your black stockings *and more* every time you take out that horrible mace of yours from under your skirt. *smiles an evil-sexy smile*  
  
Right before Filia gets any chances to actually hit Xelloss on his *cute* (here I go again, lol! ^_~ ) face, Katia stops everyone's advance.  
  
Katia: *screaming REALLY loud* "Enough!! I've already got a heavy headache because of your tea-fighting, so please --"  
  
Tae: "Akabeko's tea rules!! Akabeko is number one in tea!"  
  
Tsubame: (appearing suddenly next to Tae with freshly printed Akabeko's promotional phamphlets in hands) *tuggles Tae's sleeves* "Tae-san, we are not only #1 in tea, but also in foods and desserts and service, remember?"  
  
Katia. "Ts-Tsubame? You too!?" *faints*  
  
Xelloss appears behind Katia catching her before she hits the uncarpeted floor (geezz...*nods* that's how short of money we are!!). The Mazoku carries Katia in his *strong* arms towards the director's room, and gently deposites her on the nearby bed next to where Aoshi sits.  
  
Katia: (in a murmur, as low as possible) "Psst ... Xelloss, carry me back to where the girls are, will you? *puppy eyes* "  
  
Xelloss: *smiling sweetly* "As you wish, Katia-chan."  
  
Katia: "Yea..but not for this will I allow you to wander around for the rest of this fanfic, heh! As much as I would like to, Xelloss." *smiles up at a tricked trickster!*  
  
Xelloss and Katia return (they were away for few minutes) to find that Okon and Omasu has just came back from the Aoiya with promotional phamphlets - Okina's creative art - Each pair (Tae/Tsubame Vs. Okon/Omasu) walking around the studio handing phamphlets and offering a taste of their respective restaurant's tea and desserts. And Filia? She have taken out her tea set and now sits on widespread picnic blanket enjoying some tea.  
  
All the staff is either eating or sipping tea, or both! All the workplaces abandoned!! All the fanfic forgotten!!  
  
Katia: *REALLY mad this time* "Enoughhh!!!!!!!!!! (to the staff) Back to work!!!" *reaches her pocket and takes out a magic powder* "Tae-san, Okon- san, Omasu-san, Tsubame-chan, Filia-san, and Xe--"  
  
Xelloss: *kisses Katia on her cheek* "I'll go by myself, Katia-chan. Mazoku are allergic to that powder." *winks*  
  
Filia fumes. Tae, Okon, Omasu, and Tsubame giggle.  
  
Xelloss: *blows a kiss towards Filia* "Catch it, Filia-chan."  
  
Okon: "What was that for, Xelloss-san?"  
  
Omasu: "Filia-san, are you red of fuming or blushing??" *Tsubame giggles*  
  
Tae: "Ah!! Xelloss-chan and Filia-san know each other *very* well, ne Xelloss-san?"  
  
Katia: "Ohh no!! Tae-san, you asked Xelloss a question?!!"  
  
Xelloss: *smirks* "Sore wa himitsu desu! *winks and dissapears -- back to my anime plushie box, where else? ^_^ Hope so, cause Sou-chan's plushie is still on my bed! o.o) *Filia fumes even more.*  
  
Katia: "Maa..maa..That is Xelloss. Oh well..Where was I? Ahh yes! Girls, please come closer. *they do, cautiously as they notice Katia's mischievous smile, but they do* I h-a-t-e to do this, but for the fanfic's welfare, I must." *sprinkles magic powder all over Tae, Tsubame, Okon and Omasu. They turn back into plushies. Katia breaths again.*  
  
~°~ °~ on stage ~°~ °~  
  
Misao: (as impatient as ever) "What the heck is going on?! Ka-ti- a!!!!!!!! All the fuss about being late, and look, Where on earth is everyone???!!!"  
  
Soujiro: "Misao-chan, calm down. I'm sure Katia-chan have a good reason for the delayment." *smiles knowingly*  
  
Misao: "What do you know??!" *barks* "And wipe that smile off your face, please??!" *annoyed as Soujiro smiles again* KA--TI--A!!!!!!!"  
  
~°~ °~ director's room, backstage ~°~ °~  
  
Katia: "Aoshi, we'll have to leave the fun for later. *winks* I need you on an important mission. *laughs evilly* You'll pay for this, anime plushie releaser!! Whoever you are, Aoshi will see that you pay!!!!"  
  
Aoshi: *looks up, kodachis firmly gripped*  
  
TBC -- this silly thing  
  
TBS -- the fanfic with Soujiro/Misao pairing, lol!  
  
**********  
  
Wohhohooo... Xelloss kissed me!!!! *drools* Ja-ne!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 1 Rice Barrels and Rain, Again!

A Matter of We  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
You know the disclaimer. Let's save me that.  
  
Shuro..gomen but I promised Misao ... Soujiro is for Misao ..u know, the fic... (he is really mine, though ^_^ )  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1: Rice Barrels and Rain, Again!  
  
'How ironic, isn't it? Am I walking in circles? It seems so, ne Shisi-o- sama? Life seems to repeat itself. Oh yes, it certainly does ... Or ... does it not, ... Himura-san? Where does my truth lay? Here I am, doing what I used to do back when I was eight. The same setting. A meanie person. Evilness. Abuse ... even the familiar rice barrels. Load- walk- unload? Stumble ... I did not stumble this time. I did not hit my face on the ground. Sim-i-lar, not equal.'  
  
"Hey boy, you'd better hurry up!" a man growled behind the shoji doors. "Remember you've got to move all the sacks before it starts to rain, otherwise I won't pay you a cent (yen?)! Hahahaa!!!" finished the man with an evil grin spreading across his fleshless countenance. No reply. He slid open the fusuma to find a smiling Soujiro waving back. The man snorted in disgust as he had expected the boy to plea for more time, to argue, to speak back ... whatever, but not this. Definitely no. Thirty heavy barrels filled to the top with rice awaited to be moved inside the barn, under a secure roof and away from the menace of the approaching storm, and this boy just nodded and smiled back cheerily! "Weirdo" muttered the man as he slammed close the fusuma.  
  
In all his thirty years in the rice-packing business, never had the man encountered with such an odd young man or rurouni, as Soujiro had introduced himself. The stern man was utterly taken aback when the rurouni remained impassive (or rather content?) with the description of what he was to do, given credit to how fragile and incompetent for the task he had labeled Soujiro to be upon the minute he turned the corner asking for job. Indeed little did he know about the boy's former (and present?) indentity, Tenken no Soujiro. But, who was to be blamed? After all, Soujiro did look like a fragile and effeminate (A/N: don't misunderstood me, I looovee Sou- chan ^^) youngster, rather than like the former stoic and bloody assassin he was. And Soujiro had the right timing. He had appeared just in time before the man went into the verge of desperation. It was payday and when the man had refused to listen to his workers' demands for salary raise, they erupted in wild protest. Their zeal was soon subdued, however, by the forthcoming storm, and the workers took their leave determined to come back tomorrow and have the problem settled. And as a reminder, they had left the boss fifty rice barrels to carry inside the barn by his own.  
  
Soujiro came offering his services in exchange of virtually anything, however he wasn't a meager, that was for sure. The man knew it, and hadn't hesitate in giving the boy the part-time job. He just needed someone to move the sacks inside the barn because he was definitely not doing it. He was the boss, and was, by no means, going to lower himself doing this menial task intended for empty-brained men stuffed with excess of muscles and fat (Not Soujiro's case though ^_~). The deal? To move in the sacks before the storm started. All of them or no pay will be given at all. What a trickery! Oh well, that was the way things were.  
  
'There's something else missing. I know it. What is it? And I? Am I the same? Or ... have I ... changed? The strong live, the weak die: Shishi-o- sama's words. I ceased to be weak that day, under the rain.'  
  
Anticipating the rain, Soujiro shifted to his godlike speed and carried all Shifting his speed back to normal, he began walking towards the house to claim his pay as it began to rain.  
  
'What is this? Water. Rain. It rains again ... Yes ... That day, in the rain, I smiled, but I was really crying. I was really crying. Crying? Tears that flow down my cheeks like these rain soaking my whole emptiness. Loneliness, is this my truth? Rain, rain, rain. Bad memories. Or lack of memories, lack of feelings. What are feelings? This rain is unwelcomed.'  
  
He stopped a few steps away the fusuma and called the man out.  
  
"Bosu-san, I've finished. All the *rice barrels* are inside the barn, and I think I did it before the *rain* started" Soujiro informed with unintended flouter.  
  
The man jumped out his seat at the calling, and full of skepticism went out hurrily to be met by an even Soujiro.  
  
"Seems that I went through with the deal, bosu-san" Soujiro said cheerily pointing with his index finger to the empty lot where the barrels stood fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
"Kuso! Kid, how on earth did you do it?!" asked the surprised man, eyes wide.  
  
Soujiro shrugged.  
  
"Even faster than those machos!! Unbelievable! Who would have thought it? Look at you, you look like a gi..." the man stopped as Soujiro raised an eyebrow in inquiry. He cleared his throat. "Ahem..nevermind...Hey boy, what do you say? Work for me. Shelter, bed, food, and clothes. Non-stop. Only you and the rice barrels, eh??" offered the man as he handed Soujiro his pay for the part-time job.  
  
The Tenken took the money and thanked he man.  
  
"Hehe..Arigato-gazaimasu, bosu-san. But I must decline your offer. *smile* Rice barrels are unwelcomed in my mind until I find my answer, as Himura- san did" Soujiro vowed politely and smiled turning around to leave.  
  
"O.K. You win, forget the deal. You may take your time. What do you say? Hey, boyyyy!!" bargained the man, almost yelling to Soujiro's form disappearing under the rain.  
  
Out of the man's sight, the Tenken sprinted with his godlike speed towards a small o-chaya he spotted by the road. Away from the rice barrels and the rain.  
  
As he approached the o-chaya, he could distinguish a petite figure wrapped in a purplish cloak entering the place. A familiar dark long braid exposed as the soaked cloak was removed.  
  
TBC....  
  
******************  
  
Misao: "Hey, Katia!!! Come out!!! What was that?!! All the fuss you made before, and I only got to appear at the end??!!!"  
  
Katia: (backstage with certain Aoshi-sama) "err...Misao...I'm a little bit...occupied...right now...ne, Aoshi??  
  
Soujiro: *smiles*  
  
Misao: "Arrghhhh!!!"  
  
TBC ... 


	4. Chapter 2 Weasel and Tenken Share Noodl...

A Matter of We  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
**********  
  
....... from previous chapter ........  
  
Out of the man's sight, the Tenken sprinted with his godlike speed towards a small o-chaya he spotted by the road. Away from the rice barrels and the rain.  
  
As he approached the o-chaya, he could distinguish a petite figure wrapped in a purplish cloak entering the place. A familiar dark long braid exposed as the soaked cloak was removed.  
  
.................................................  
  
Chapter 2: Weasel and Tenken Share Noodles  
  
She shivered instinctively, the cold wind battering against her petite form, her cloak not providing enough protection against the storm. She needed to find a refuge, fast. Not far from where she was, she spotted an o- chaya. 'Finally, a shelter.' she thought, and ran towards it, not minding its fragile architecture. That was better than nothing and besides, perhaps she could get something to eat there. Yes, she was hungry. She had not eaten since last night, and what she ate then wasn't exactly a feast.  
  
"Dammit! My new cloak!" the girl cursed at the entrance of the o-chaya as she took off the wet piece of garment inspecting it. "Ruined!" she groaned throwing it onto a vacant chair. Her cloak was not only wet but muddy as well thanks to splashes from the many puddles she had had to walk in. She asked the proprietor for a towel to dry herself and they provided her with two, noticing just how soaked by rain she was.  
  
Soujiro ran faster towards the o-chaya, following with his eyes the long braid fluttering in the wind to dissapear inside the o-chaya. It looked familiar to him, but from where? The Tenken pondered over it for a moment, yet he couldn't remember. What a better way to find out then, than catching a glimpse of the person? He reached the place virtually dried, his unmatched speed being faster than that of the falling rain. Surveying the small area, he found the familiar braid and its petite owner. A girl. Her back turned to him, impeding Soujiro to catch a glimpse at her face, she was making funny gestures, like a child having one of her tantrums. But what a colorful usage of words! He could hear her cursing, somewhat under her breath, yet cursing. He smiled amused by the vividness of her character.  
  
The o-chaya was practically deserted; the proprietor, a bearded white- haired man and two men, were the only dwellers of the small o-chaya besides Soujiro and the girl. Soujiro sat silently two seats away from her, carefully putting down his bundle next to him.  
  
"Now it is worse than the one Himura ruined---" he heard her mumble. Wait, did she just say Himura? She did. He heard her. So the girl knew Himura, and was probably friends with him. Soujiro thought of leaving the place discreetely before the girl noticed him, but he didn't have the right timing. As he was about to stand up, the proprieter approached him.  
  
"Would you like a towel, sir?" the old man asked Soujiro thinking he would as well want to dry himself. He ceratinly hadn't noticed that Soujiro needed no towel since he wasn't wet.  
  
"Iie. Arigatou." said Soujiro and stood up ready to leave, but the man insisted and Soujiro had to accede. He took the towel and his bundle, and turned his back on the girl. If she knew Himura, chances were that she could know him, the Tenken, member of the Jupongatana and Shishio's right hand. But now, what would one of Himura's friend, if she was one that is, be doing there, alone in an o-chaya in the middle of a road, miles away both from Tokyo and Kyoto? Battousai wasn't the only Himura after all, right? Partly convinced with his reasoning and partly persuaded by his hungry stomach, he resolved to stay and order something to eat while waiting for the rain to stop.  
  
Her stomach growled. She finished drying herself as best as she could, and decided to order some noodles soup. Nothing better than having a hot bowl of soup during a rainy day.  
  
"Bring me a bowl of noodles soup, please." both said in unison and looked at each other, or rather the girl looked at Soujiro who failed to avert his face in time.  
  
Around two years had passed since Soujiro's revealing battle with Kenshin. He was now 20 (A/N: Forgive me if I'm mistaken with the age, but let's say Sou-chan's 20 for this fic, k? ^^) and he had grown taller and behind his clothes, also muscular, his hair was longer and he wore it in a loose ponytail at the nape of the neck. Aside from this, his physique had remained the same, boyish features and youth displayed in his face. Even his clothes were the same, the same blue-grayish hakama, light-blue gi and European styled shirt.  
  
All this made the task for Misao easier. She was about to jump on her feet on impulse, take out her kunais, scream the hell on him, and finally to attack him with her feared Tansatsu Tobikunai, but so much unlike her old self, chose not to. On the contrary, she greeted him as one would to an old acquaintance. She had indeed grown up too. More mature, more reasonable, more self controlled ... before others that is. In physique she hadn't grow more than a few centimeters taller though, and continued to be as slender as she had always been. Her hair was longer too, yet not noticeable at first glimpse because she still carried it in a braid.  
  
"Tenken no Soujiro, isn't it you?" she stated more than asked.  
  
Now he recognized her. She was at the village with Himura when he broke the rurouni's reverse sword. The high spirted ninja who autoproclaimed herself Okashira of the Oniwabansu when he persuaded Shinomori to join the Jupongatana, Shinomori's protegee.  
  
"H-Hai. And you must be?" he replied smiling, yet the slight threat in his voice betrayed his face.  
  
"Makimachi Misao, Oniwabanshu's okashira." Misao presented herself solemnly, every trace of her earlier cloak tantrum dissapearing. Soujiro bowed and smiled, which annoyed Misao a little. "And a very skilled ninja, if we may add." she informed him, stressing the 'very skilled' part as if a cue.  
  
Soujiro noted the stress she made when saying "very," and he caught her meaning. "It's a pleasure, Makimachi-san. Though, you should know I do not do what I used to do anymore." he replied stressing the 'not' part himself.  
  
"A-Ahem..." the proprieter cleared his throat and both travelers turned their attention at him. "Gomen-nasai, but I've not much foo left. In fact, I only have enough for one bowl of noodles soup." he said apologetically.  
  
"One?!" Soujiro and Misao exclaimed incredously. The old man nodded. "I couldn't go to town with this weather." he explained them.  
  
Soujiro's stomach was grumbling, though not as loud as Misao's. They were both hungry. Soujiro thought they could share it in equal ratios, but probably Misao wouldn't agree. He looked at her; she seemed deep in thought, with her left hand supporting the right elbow, and rubbing her chin with her right hand. She studied him for some time, rubbed her chin some more, eyed him again. Suddenly she snapped out of it, emitting a sigh, and spoke.  
  
"Alright. I've got an idea. Why don't we share? Isn't it the soundest way out?" she asked to a dumbfounded Soujiro who stood still.  
  
"Well, you don't have to if you dont' want. I was just being kind enough to share MY soup with you, but better if you don't want---" Misao started off as she motioned the old man to prepare her the soup.  
  
"Iie. I'ld like to, Makimachi-san. Arigatou for sharing." Soujiro said cheerily, coming back to his normal state. Misao looked up at him, and Soujiro noticed a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
"No problem, but you pay, O.K?" Misao said, and Soujiro couldn't help but sweat dropping.  
  
"Here's your soup, miss." the old man said as he placed the bowl of noodles soup and a pair of chopsticks on the counter before Misao. "Arigatou- gozaimasu." the ninja girl said beaming with delight at the delicious food, steam rising up from the hot soup. Her stomach grumbled again, louder this time, as if knowing of the noodles soup. "Aren't you coming?" Misao asked Soujiro, and he sat next to her, reluctantly. The bowl of soup was fairly big and it certainly looked appetitive. Misao asked the proprieter for an extra pair of chopsticks.  
  
"This side is yours and this is mine. No stealing." Misao said drawing an invisible line on the surface of the noodles soup, deliberately choosing the part with more noodles for herself. Soujiro noticed but didn't protest. What could a Tenken do against this Weasel, anyways?  
  
And so, Misao and Soujiro shared noodles under the rain ...  
  
~ TBC ...  
  
**********  
  
About time for update, ne? A month has passed since the last update. Gomen- nasai! I've been busy with my other fics, specially the Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest one! ^__^  
  
I don't think I'll be changing the title of this fic. "A Matter of We" isn't that bad, or is it?  
  
Thanks for reading & reviewing! Promise better ideas developing for next chapter. Ja!  
  
-- AnM ^-^ 


End file.
